Pokémon Anime
The Pokémon anime is one of the best-known incarnations of the Pokémon franchise (possibly the best-known, especially among non-gamers), starring Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu. It was enjoyed by millions of children worldwide when it debuted in the late '90s. While it still has an audience, it currently suffers from an awful reputation among older Pokémon fans for its narrow appeal, shallow plotting, nonexistent character development, Ash's complete failure as a character (and Pikachu's too), the fact that Ash hasn't been ing replaced yet, generally being a lazy, bland and annoying 22-minute toy commercial, and Femtwo. In fact, the Best Wishes season was so unpopular that even its main audience of Japanese children moved on to Yo-Kai Watch instead. Not to mention that the anime teaches little girls that they aren't meant for battling, and instead fashion and being all pretty (Dawn, May, Serena)... And if not that, then you're an annoying that won't shut up and doesn't really do anything (Iris, Misty to an extent). Sound familiar? The anime is half of the basis of the Pokémon universe's portrayal in the Smash series, with Pokémon Speak being the most notable carryover. Relevance to the Board The anime is generally unpopular on SmashFAQs, although most users have one or two specific parts of the show that they enjoy (mostly from the older seasons). Some users are a bit sick of the anime influencing Pokémon in Smash, but Svedeesh Cheff took this to the utter extreme, bashing any single mention or reference of the anime that gets into the game and claiming that it's to advertise the show to little kiddies at the expense of perceived "coolness" and "loyalty" to the far superior older demographic. (Never mind that Smash itself isn't very heavily marketed to kiddies in the first place, especially compared to the entire Pokémon franchise and even Mario and Kirby.) When Smash 3DS was released, Ash himself and the anime were mentioned in a few trophy descriptions. Oh the horror! But wait, the trophy descriptions are obviously pandering to nostalgic older fans. But noooo, since this is the ashnime, it must be blatant marketing to 5-year-olds to get them to buy more Pokémon toys and not a reference to something that was a big part of many fans' childhoods! Despite all this, Mewtwo's and Lucario's anime versions are complete bades that actually have developed personalities and can speak human language. As such, fans love them and their anime-influenced portrayals in Smash, especially after the playable Mewtwo in Smash 4 was confirmed to be that one rather than Femtwo. Quality It's overall quality is often argued about. People say it was bad from the start, others say it has never been bad, and the majority seems to think got terrible Hoenn and beyond because May and Max and Brock got lamer and they got rid of everyone's favourite Waifu Misty. Many haters point out inaccuracies when compared to the games and travel companions getting worse and worse as well as using worse and worse reasons to get them aboard. Ash Theories How has Ash stayed 10 (Turning 11 about twice?) for 14 years? Well... No one really knows. This really gets on people's nerves too, especially since Ash's team has to basically Reset back to lv1 at the start of a new journey and Ash himself apparently has a memory wipe - forgetting type match-ups, strategies, and even some pokemon in some instances. The most popular theory seems to be the Ash Coma theory: After he acted like a boy and stole Misty's bike to out-run the angry Spearow, He got knocked out into a Coma before arriving at the centre. From that point on, he stops ageing because he doesn't know what he would look like if he got older and it's all in his coma dream or something...Category:Abominations Category:Mixed Bags Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Anime Category:Mistakes Category:Marketing Ploy